Death to all who oppose me
by Evil's Evil Master
Summary: this will get good after i get started.better than it sounds.set after brisingr. arya is way OOC. full summary in side. features OC. read it beacause only with your help can i become a better writer.note that the green egg will not hatch. ExA eventually
1. disclaimer

**Evil is a powerful thing that is almost impossible control. However the inhabitants of Alagaesia will have to learn to control it if they are to be free of tyranny. Set ****after**** Brisingr.**

**Disclaimer**

**Unfortunately I do ****not own the Inheritance Cycle or the characters they all belong to that genius that is Christopher Paolini.**

**I did however I did create Evil [the character] and the plot of this story.**


	2. intro

**Now this is my first fanfic so g****o easy with those reviews. Just so you know Bold=Ancient language **_**Italics**_**=Speaking with mind **_**Bold Italics=**_**Magic. Oh and in this chapter Eragon is Eragon the first. So here goes my first chapter. Enjoy **

* * *

Prologue

A month after the riders were established

Eragon stood on the edge of the Crags of Tel'naeir looking out over the horizon. Then a cold feeling came over him, as if all that is good in the world had just died.

"**Vrael,"**he said to the young rider by his side **"summon the other riders."** Vrael nodded and ran off with his dragon at his heels.

"_Bid'Daum do you feel that?" _Eragon asked his dragon.

"_I do and I fear for our safety" _answered his faithful dragon.

"**The riders are here ebrithil" **called Vrael from behind him.

"**Good, but be silent, I feel a dark presence," **Eragon said turning around to face the other riders.

They waited for hours. Then a figure jumped from the bushes and landed behind them.

"**Show yourself"**Eragon called out to the stranger.

The man stepped into the light and Eragon saw his face. The man wore a dark grey tunic with the sleeves torn off. He had a slim build with muscular arms. He had a sword on each side of his waist. On his left hand he wore a steel gauntlet, he tightened the muscles in his hand and the retractable claws popped out. He had black hair and black eyes darker than the night sky. He had a fiendish grin on his face. He drew his swords. The blade blacker than the darkest shadows. Each side of the crossgaurd was in the shape of a dragon's talon and there was a black crystal at the end of the hilt.

He crashed the swords together at the hilt and they merged together via the crystal.

"**My name is Evil for that is what I am, fear me for my face will be the last thing you ever see". **And with that Evil leapt at the riders twirling his double blade.

**"You can not hope to defeat over a hundred riders and their dragons,"** said one of the riders blocking a fierce blow from Evil.

"**You wanna bet,"**

Eragon saw Evil put the finger tips on his hand together, the claws on his hand forming a single spike which he drove into the elfs skin, opening his hand just in time to grab the poor elf's heart and pull it out. The elf collapsed dead.

Evil then brought the heart to his mouth and ate in two bites. Evil smiled at the horrified screams of the riders. He then relaxed his hand retracting the claws on the gauntlet. He placed his fingertips on an extremely large boulder. There was a crunch as the retractable claws drove into the boulder. He flung the boulder at the riders killing seven of them on the spot. He continued fighting in that manner until only twenty riders and dragons remained.

Eragon launched himself at Evil, attempting to drive his blade through Evil's foul heart. Evil jumped to one side, the blade only tearing a gash on his side. Evil snarled and tightened all the muscles in his body and the wound healed itself. Eragon and Evil exchanged blows for over an hour. Then Evil spun to the right hitting Eragon's sword with his own sending Eragon back a few steps, Evil continued his spinning motion and for the few seconds that his back was to Eragon he split his sword in two again, then brought the sword that was in his right hand upwards bringing Eragon's sword with it and drove his other sword through Eragon's stomach, then with his first sword cut off Eragon's head.

"**Noo,"** screamed Vrael who launched himself at Evil and attacked with as much speed and ferocity as he could.

Evil, who was tired from all his fighting, could barely defend himself. Evil was knocked to the ground and bound with magic. Then the remaining dragons formed a large circle around him and used magic bind him with an oath that would out last them all. It went:

"_**Now you shall sleep in an ancient slumber under the great desert. Then when a false rider rains tyranny over the land and when the greatest hope calls to you with the ancient spell, you shall break free and become one with him, together you shall be life and death, and together you shall have access to the great powers locked within the Vault of Souls, and with them you shall free the land from the shadow of tyranny. Then you shall separate and you will be locked away once more. But then when all hope dies, when new foes lurk in the shadows and when an old one makes an appearance, you shall awaken once more and resurrect hope, then you and the chosen six shall destroy the foes and protect the fate of Alagaesia."**_

And with that Evil turned to black dust and was blown toward the Hadarac Desert.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Tell me how I did. Please review, if you don't I'll send Evil after you.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Here goes another chapter**

* * *

Chapter 1

Eragon made his way through the lines of tents outside Feinster until he came to Nasuada's red command tent. She had sent a messenger who had told him that Nasuada needed him urgently. He stepped inside to find Nasuada talking with Orrin and Arya.

"You called for me my lady" he said calmly sneaking a glance at Arya, who smiled at him.

It pained him to think that he could never be with her but he felt if he cut her from his life completely he would die. And after Oramis's death he felt that he was alone in the world as if he could do nothing, but recently he felt closer to Arya and he understood her more.

"Ah yes, it seems as if we have a situation on our hands" said Nasuada turning to face him.

"What sort of situation," asked Eragon, concerned.

"It seems that Murtagh and a large group of soldiers were spotted not far from here only yesterday" stated Nasuada grimly.

"Then we must prepare for battle" retorted Eragon.

"Aye, tomorrow we will fight to defend Feinster"

The next day

Eragon and Saphira stood with the archers at the back of the Varden's troops.

"_Are you sure we can survive this, Saphira?"_

"_Of course we can survive, little one" _said Saphira in his mind.

"_We can and will survive"_said Arya through their connection with the elves.

Eragon jumped onto Saphira and she leaped into the air. Saphira attacked with tooth and claw, burned soldiers with her fire and Eragon cast death spells left and right. Then there was a loud THUD, THUD, THUD and Eragon saw a red shadow fly above them.

"You are no match for me brother" roared Murtagh.

"**You are not my brother, you are my half brother, Morzan was not my father, Brom was"** stated Eragon calmly in the Ancient Language.

That particular piece information seemed to shock Murtagh who jumped off Thorn. Eragon followed suit and landed opposite him and drew Brisingr. Murtagh drew Zar'roc and they circled until Eragon launched himself at Murtagh who blocked the blow with ease. Eragon circled to the right and slashed at Murtagh's side, Murtagh parried the blow and roared **"thrysta". **Eragon who had forgotten to place wards around himself was sent flying, bashed his head off a nearby tree and lay still.

"Eragon". Arya screamed.

Arya and Blodhgarm ran to Eragon while the other eleven elves fought off Murtagh. Arya and Blodhgarm carried Eragon to the medical tent with Saphira gliding above them; they laid him down and rushed off to help the other elves.

Three days later

Eragon stirred and slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his own room. He turned and saw Arya sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"So you're finally awake" she said in a relieved tone.

"_Saphira, how long was I out?"_

"_Only two days, little one"__._

"_Has Arya been here the whole time?"_

"_Yes"__._

"You were here the whole time?" asked Eragon curious.

"I was worried for your wellbeing and am glad your awake" she answered calmly.

Then she stood up and left. Eragon laid back and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, it was just a filler. Sorry about the battle scene, there will be better ones in the future I promise. Please review, if you don't I'll die. **


End file.
